


A Night of Dance

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	A Night of Dance

It was a normal Friday afternoon as you stood in front of your office building waiting for your boyfriends to pick you up. Miles and Kyle would drop you off at work before heading to the animation office and then if they weren’t working late they’d pick you up. Despite the fact that you had a car of your own you loved getting to spend more time with your boys in the morning. You were checking twitter on your phone so you didn’t notice the car pull up.  
“One carriage for the m'lady.” you smiled as you looked up to see Kyle sitting in his car with the passenger side window rolled down. You walked over to the car, opened the door and got inside. You gave Kyle a quick kiss on the check before buckling.  
“Miles still at work?” you asked.  
“No he decided to head home after lunch because he didn’t have another meeting and you knew how he can’t stay still for too long.”  
On the drive back to the house the three of you shared, Kyle told about all bugs and crazy things that him and Josh had run across in Halo while working on RvB. When you pulled into the driveway Kyle gabed his phone as you got out of the car.  
“Oh wait Y/N you can’t go in yet!” you turned around to look him.  
“What has Miles gotten himself into?”  
“Nothing I swear!”  
“Kyle?” Kyle got out of the car and walked over to you. He took your hands in his.  
“It’s nothing to worry about Y/N you can trust me. Now I’m going to go inside and help Miles and then I’ll be right back ok.” You took a deep breath knowing that Kyle wouldn’t lie to you.  
“Ok but you both better not keep me waiting long.” Kyle kissed your nose before running inside.  
It tooks Miles and Kyle fifteen minutes to finish whatever they were doing. Kyle walked outside now in a tux.  
“I told you not to keep me waiting.” you said jokingly as Kyle leans in to kiss you.  
“I know but it took us longer than we planned.” Kyle offered you his arm, you took it and the two of you walked into the house. Kyle opened the door and Miles was in the dining room also in a tux. There was homemade pizza and wine along with some candles on the table.  
“What’s all this?” you asked  
“Well seeing as our anniversary is next weekend and I have to be at a con I figured since I was home before you that me and Kyle could surprise you.” Miles said as he pulled out a chir for you. You walked over and sat down.  
“I love this but I feel really under dressed next to my very good looking well dressed boys.” You joked as grabbed a piece of the warm pizza as Miles and Kyle sat down.  
“Well we do have other plans so after dinner if you want to change.” Miles said.  
“Oh and what might those plans be?” you asked.  
“What makes you think that we’re going to tell you now?” Kyle asked.

The tree of you spent the next hour and a half eating, taking and just enjoying each other's company at the table.  
“Well as much as I’m enjoying this we should move on to the other plans.” Miles said standing up.  
“Ok but I’m dressing up first.” you said as you also got up from the table. Miles and Kyle shared a smile between each other. “What?”  
“Oh you’ll see.” Kyle said. You walked into your room and saw a new shoulder less floor laugh black dress. You were smiled knowing that one of both of you boyfriends had picked it out. You put it on and grabbed your favorite necklace a silver pokeball that Miles had bought you when he was in Japan. You walked into the living room as Kyle was moving the ottoman from the living room into the hallway. He looks up at you.  
“Damn Miles we’re right about how good our lovely lady would look in that dress.” Miles looks up from his phone to look at you.  
“Oh shit Y/N you look amazing.”  
“Thanks you guys.” you said blushing a little at the words of your boyfriends. “So now what’s this surprise other than this wonderful new dress.”  
“Well you were sad you couldn’t dance at your friend's wedding a few weeks ago because of you twisted ankle. And we wanted to make it up to you but with how busy we’ve been with work we haven’t really been able to do it.” Miles said. He hit play on a playlist on his phone as Kyle offered you his hand. You took his hand and the two of you walked into the living room. Kyle then pulled you gently into him so that you were now ready to slow dance. The two of then begin dancing. Miles standing off the side talking video and photos with his phone. You rested your head on Kyle chest the two of you swayed to the music.  
“It’s office I am the luckiest girl in the world.” you said.  
“And what makes you say that?” Kyle said fully knowing why you were saying it but wanted to hear you say it aloud.  
“I have two of the kindest, thoughtful boyfriends who are way too good to me.”  
“Aw that’s cute that you think that sweetheart.” Miles said “But really it’s our way thanking you for putting up with all of our shenanigans and crazy lives.”  
“You’re the one to good for us.” Kyle adds. The three of dance for the rest of the talking turns and having a wonderful time. You’d never felt so loved as you did that night and you were so glad to have found two people who loved you as much as these two dorks.


End file.
